prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Young
Bethany Young was a young girl and Radley patient who was buried in the place of Alison DiLaurentis. Biography She was a 17 year old Radley patient who wandered into the DiLaurentis' back yard where she was hit in the back of the head with a shovel and buried alive underneath the gazebo foundations. Her body was found by builders when Maya St. Germain and her family moved into the DiLaurentis House and knocked down the gazebo to make a studio. In the post mortem report, the body was identified as that of Alison DiLaurentis' for unknown reasons. Series |-| Season 1= Pilot At the end of the episode, Bethany's body is discovered but believed to be and identified as Alison. Her funeral is held at the Rosewood church and many of the citizens attend. The Jenna Thing It is revealed that Bethany received a blunt force head trauma but died of suffocation, meaning she was buried alive. |-|Season 2= Save the Date Spencer and Aria break into the morgue at Rosewood Community Hospital and read the autopsy report carried out on "Alison's" body. Bethany had been hit from behind or was running away when she had been hit on the head. The wound had come from a curved, blunt object. The autopsy found her lungs to be filled with dirt, implying that she had been inhaling dirt in the last moments before her death, meaning the killer had buried her while she was still alive. Over My Dead Body It is revealed that the curved, blunt object Bethany was hit with was a shovel and she was also buried with it. |-|Season 3= It Happened "That Night" Bethany's body is stolen from her grave by members of the A-Team, one in a black hoodie and a blonde girl in a red coat. The hooded member is later revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal. Emily Fields was also there. This Is A Dark Ride Bethany's body is found in the ice cooler at the Halloween Ghost Train Party, during a fight between Toby and Noel in which Toby knocked Noel into the cooler, knocking it down, and showing a black body bag. |-|Season 4= Turn of the Shoe Mrs. DiLaurentis reveals that when identifying the body found in their backyard all she needed to see was the yellow blouse to confirm it was Alison. Now You See Me, Now You Don't It revealed that Alison is alive leading Emily to ask "If Alison's been alive this whole time then whose funeral did we go to?" Who's In The Box? Whilst visiting Alison's grave Hanna says that she has a theory: whoever was buried in Ali’s place still died, and she had to have been placed under the gazebo before it was filled with cement. This means that a girl must have gone missing around the same time that Ali did, and if they find out who, they can connect her to someone they know and solve the case. The girls realize that the body was identified as Ali because it was important that everyone believed that she was dead. Later on Hanna searches for other girls who went missing the same time as Alison and finds Sara Harvey from Courtland. She went missing Labour Day Weekend and Hanna sets up a meeting with her friends, Tina and Claire. It is revealed that Sara was very similar to Alison, both in appearance and personality. Sara went missing the day after Alison, however, meaning she cannot be in Alison's grave as she was seen after the cement was poured over the gazebo. The Liars later on pay their respects to whomever is in Alison's grave. Bite Your Tongue Whilst speaking to Detective Holbrook, Hanna realizes that dental records would have been used to identify the body found in Alison's backyard. Following a clue from a book she is reading, she believes A must have swapped the dental records of Alison and Jane Doe in order for the body to be passed off as Alison's. She goes to the dentist to try and discover who could have swapped the records by looking at patients who visited the dentist following the discovery of Jane Doe's body as she believes this could lead her to 'A'. However, she is attatcked by 'A' who steals the sheets and shreds them. Unbridled Following Paige's tip that Alison is alive to the Rosewood PD, Holbrook visits Jessica and tells her that they are exhuming the bones in Alison's grave to check they are actually hers as evidence has suggested it is not. The Liars discuss who could possibly be in Alison's grave and mention the fact that CeCe was wearing the same top as Alison the night she went missing. Spencer later on asks Jason if he is sure the girl he saw with Melissa in the yellow top was CeCe. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 The Rosewood Police Chief hold a televised press conference, stating that they've just received confirmation that the name of the victim, that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. She was a 17 year old patient at the Radley Institution, and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped. Run, Ali, Run Ezra tells Aria that he is looking for a connection between Mrs DiLaurentis and Bethany Young. When Aria questions him why, Ezra explains that he doesn't think he was to far off with his Mrs D theory, "Mrs D was on the board at Radley Sanitarium. Bethany was a patient there. Bethany was buried in her yard, in the same spot where Ali was buried". Aria picks up that Ezra thinks A killed Bethany and Mrs D, and Ezra telling her that would be a connection. At Radley Sanitarium, Eddie Lamb tells Spencer that he heard about Mrs DiLaurentis, and when Spencer says she doesn't really think it was a coincidence that Bethany Young was buried in the DiLaurentis backyard, Eddie says her he doesn't either. Spencer asks if Eddie knew Bethany well, and looking over his shoulder, Eddie tells her that if he did, he can't talk about it. Ripping open the envelope that was left for him, Ezra finds a drawing and wonders what it is. Walking over to him, Aria says that she thinks it Mrs DiLaurentis, and when Ezra asks how she can tell, Aria explains, "that's her house, she was obsessed with her roses, and she definitely wore scarves like that". Flipping the page over, Ezra reads the signature, "Bethany", and when Aria questions how many Bethany's he knows, he tells her just one, "and she was buried in Mrs DiLaurentis' backyard". Rewinding and going through the footage in slow motion, they spot who left the envelope, and when Aria asks Ezra if he knows who the person is, Ezra tells her that it is Eddie Lamb, "he works at Radley, and he's one of the people I interviewed for the book". Recognising the name, Aria mentions that Eddie Lamb was the one who Spencer talked to earlier, and that "he wouldn't tell her a thing. That it was against Radley policy", and when Ezra says that he must have had a change of heart. Appearances Bethany has appeared in every single episode during the opening sequence. Navigation Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Deceased